


sick of you (not being here)

by treasuregyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, you know," Seungcheol whispered softly into the phone.





	sick of you (not being here)

**Author's Note:**

> i went through several different ships before finally accepting jicheol as this oneshot's calling

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, you know," Seungcheol whispered softly into the phone.

 

"Cheol—" the voice started, but Seungcheol cut them off.

 

"Ever since you left, you've been on my mind," He finally allowed himself to sniffle.

 

" _ Seriously? _ "

 

"I miss you," Seungcheol sobbed, sniffling uncontrollably now. "I miss you so much..."

 

There was a sigh. "I'm at  _ work _ , Cheol," Jihoon whispered into the phone, annoyed.

 

"Please come back home, I'm dying without you," Seungcheol whined as he blew his nose away from the receiver. He could hear Jihoon groan from the other side of the line.

 

"I'll be back during lunch break. You better thank Jeonghan for getting me the rest of the day off for your sick ass, by the way. He’ll keep bothering me about otherwise."

 

“Do you really not care that I’m suffering here?” Seungcheol pouted, and while Jihoon couldn’t see it, but he could feel it.

 

Jihoon sighed again, taking a quick look of his surroundings before dipping back down into his cubicle. “Of course I do, babe. I hate when you get sick, and you know that. How else am I supposed to feel when my overgrown puppy turns into a puddle of patheticness.”

 

“You  _ love _ me,” Seungcheol swooned, voice thick with sickness, and if Jihoon could possibly forget that one little detail, he’d find it a bit hot.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but I have to go now, or else I’ll get my half a day taken from me,” Jihoon tried to sound responsible, but honestly, he didn’t want to hang up himself.

 

This time, Seungcheol groaned and he whined and he fake sobbed again. “No, I refuse!” He exclaimed, resulting in a coughing fit and pained groans. Jihoon’s brows knitted together as if he were the one feeling the pain. “Okay, maybe I’ll hang up…” Seungcheol gave in with tired, heavy breaths.

 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, babe. Try to stay alive until then, okay?” Seungcheol hummed. “Love you, bye.” Jihoon waited for Seungcheol to mumble his own parting sentiments before hanging up. He set his phone aside and leaned into his hands with a deep sigh.

 

“Gross, you  _ love _ him,” Jeonghan glided his chair over to Jihoon’s cubicle with a teasing grin.

 

Jihoon looked up with a glare and a smirk. “Says the one who seriously made a whole game plan for me to get the okay to leave early and take care of him?”

 

“Well—”

 

“And  _ then _ ,” Jihoon interrupted, holding up his finger. “the very same one that even started  _ crying _  while thinking about how much his best friend in the whole entire world has been suffering?”

 

“Don’t expose me in my Christian household, Jihoon!” Jeonghan pouted, crossing his arms. “Also, all of my actions are totally valid,”

 

“Yeah sure,” Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully. “I’ll also make sure to let Cheol know you and Jisoo will be stopping by after work,”

 

“Thanks, Hoonie~” Jeonghan hugged Jihoon into him, even pressing a chaste kiss to the top of the younger's head, before gliding back to his own cubicle—o r so Jihoon thought; of course Jeonghan made a stop at Jisoo’s desk to tell them about their after work plans. Jihoon tried not to laugh too hard at Jisoo scolding Jeonghan about making plans that included him without him actually being present... _ again _ .

**Author's Note:**

> slightly unrelatedly, this is me writing jihan for the first time ever (even tho it's very in the background and vague at best...i'm sorry)
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
